


Too Much Candy

by milkyuu



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Emetophilia, M/M, Vomit, crossposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: After one too many Skittles, Dan gets an upset tummy. Thankfully Arin's here to help him out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains non-sexual emetophilia and somewhat graphic descriptions of vomitting. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Here's some pukegrumps content for y'all! Hope you enjoy!

“Dan, you alright? You don’t look so good,” Arin asked, returning to the couch to begin their grump session.  
Dan looked up towards Arin, his brown eyes peeking out from his messy hair. His skin was paler than usual, almost a sickly cream color. 

His eyes seemed to be peering beyond Arin. The occasional groan of pain breaking the silence between the two.

“Yeah, just-I ate this giant bag of Skittles too fast and I’m paying the price for it”

“Aw dude,” Arin answered, “you sure you’re gonna be okay? You wanna cancel the session for today?”

Dan put his fist to the front of his mouth, “no, I’ll live. Lets get through this.”

Arin hesitantly turned on the game console and recording equipment. He took a deep breath before starting, 

“Hey, welcome back to Game Grumps!”

The recording went on as normal, Arin telling a story while Dan laughed along. It wasn’t until 20 minutes in did Arin see movement out the corner of his eye.

Dan’s arm violently clutched his stomach, his other arm raising his hand to cover his mouth. Quick yet low burps escaped Dan’s lips, the gurgling sound of his stomach’s contents raising to his throat. Dan quickly looked at Arin, utter fear in his brown eyes. 

He gagged before leaning over to grab the nearest trash can. The wet sound of vomit hitting the plastic container filled the recording room with noise. Dan’s heavy gags quickly came after, more vomit spilling out of him. A few splatters of sick began to fall down the front of Dan’s leather jacket, his arms growing weak from holding the trash can so close and tightly to him.

Arin dropped his controller, leaning over to the other’s side. He held Dan’s wild curls back, allowing him to freely vomit without fear of getting it in his hair. With his other hand, Arin massaged Dan’s back, rubbing tiny circles to help soothe him. Dan continued to vomit, the sick liquid over spilling from his pale lips. His cheeks flushed, his skin a sickly grey, tears running freely down his face to meet with the smaller specks of sick on his face.

A few more gags and low burps announced the end of Dan’s vomiting. Long strands of spit falling from his pale pink lips.

“Oh fuck,” Dan quickly said, resting his forehead in one hand, “I’m so sorry, that was so fucking gross.”

“Dude, don’t apologize. I’ve seen ten times worse,” Arin replied, quickly taking the trash can from Dan, “I’m gonna go clean this out…uh, do you mind waiting for a few minutes?”

“Yeah sure, but what about the episode?”

“Don’t worry about it. If you really want, we can just record it again once you feel better.” Arin answered before disappearing from the room.

Dan curled in on himself as soon as the door closed. His throat burning from the vomit, his tears still falling from his tired eyes.

“Oh God, that’s disgusting,” he quietly said to himself as he wiped away the hanging strand of spit from his upper lip. He shivered, quickly taking off his leather jacket to use as a makeshift blanket.

“You look like you’re a second away from death,” Arin said, returning to the recording room.

“I feel like it,” he replied before noticing Arin. His eyes widened. In Arin’s arms was his favorite blanket, a water bottle, and the softest pillow he could find in the office.

Dan was taken aback, his cold body being covered by the thick brown blanket. Arin fluffed the pillow before sitting down, placing it on his lap, prompting Dan to lay down.

“Arin, you didn’t have to do this-”

“Don’t worry about it, you’re sick and I’m here to make you feel better.”

“You’re, quite possibly, the sweetest guy I know.”

Arin smiled, handing the water bottle to Dan. His warm hand running through Dan’s hair. Dan sleepily grabbed Arin’s hand before kissing his knuckles.

“Go ahead and rest. I’ll make sure Ryan and Matt scrape this recording.”

“You’re the best,” Dan replied, closing his heavy eyelids to rest from his symptoms, smiling softly, thankful for the comfort and protection Arin provided for him


End file.
